


But Make it Southern

by yuujire (thatghostlady)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Found Family, Lots of talk about Music, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, and Movies, au where everyones in college bc i want there to be relatable content for the old(er) people like me, no unrequited pining in this house i hate being sad, they live in the south
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatghostlady/pseuds/yuujire
Summary: Sora and his friends are just going through everyday life except this time, theres lots of music and good 'ol southern suburban culture.





	1. Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> so! this is (kinda) the first fic ive ever written and posted that isnt just some ideas written on the notes app on my phone and i dont really know if im going to update regularly, but i hope yall enjoy nonetheless! some background info that isnt really important: this is partially based off my experiences in college living in the south because, well, i like to think about my faves going through the shit i do so i thought i might as well do it myself if no one else will. their majors are as following: sora (early childhood education), riku (astronomy), kairi (cmsd), olette (fashion merchandising), roxas (physical therapy), xion (marine biology), namine (studio art) and ill mention the others later. i havent committed to what years theyll be yet but just know they all dont live in the same dorm.
> 
> [Unwind - Tim Atlas](https://open.spotify.com/track/3ET6DgEdRQZQiMmQenluWv)

“You know,” Roxas paused to laugh at his brother, “we’re going to get a noise complaint if you keep dancing and singing like that.”

 

“Oh, you mean like this?” Sora began to bellow out the lyrics a bit louder, a lot Roxas would argue, than he should have, but they both knew they wouldn’t get any complaints. It was only three in the afternoon and at this time of day, any noise was valid in Sora’s ears, especially in the wake of his carefully crafted eighties playlist. 

 

_ Come on Eileen, oh I swear (what he means) _

_ At this moment, you mean everything _

 

Sora was twirling and dancing around their shared dorm room as he sang along to the words blaring from his tiny speaker. He was positive the sound traveled all the way down the hall, but Sora didn’t care. He just shimmied his hips and tapped his toes until his sides hurts and his lungs felt like were going to come up strangle his throat personally for depriving them of oxygen. Roxas watched his brother act like a fool and laughed with him from his seat on the futon, clapping to the beat and singing along at times. 

 

_ These people ‘round here _

_ Wear beat down eyes sunk in smoke dried faces _

_ They’re resigned to what their fate is _

_ But not us (no, never), no, not us (no, never) _

 

Sora and Roxas were in the middle of their very first semester in college. They had ended up going to the same school because “it would be easier,” as Roxas claimed, and the college offered programs for both of their studies, so why not. Sora also pointed out that since Riku and Kairi had cars and were going to the same college too, they’d be able to drive the whole crew to and from school on breaks. Not that Riku and Kairi had offered, but Sora was sure it’d be alright. 

 

It was alright. For the most part anyways.

 

Neither Riku nor Kairi had a problem with driving everyone to and from school, and they were all comfortable with one another, but there was definitely an issue with the amount of space in each car. There was barely enough room for the seven of them to fit in both cars, so it was always a fighting battle to get all their book bags and other miscellaneous items into the trunks without something getting bent or broken. Roxas insisted on bringing his skateboard every trip and Namine usually had a large portfolio carrier with her, both of which took up a lot of space, but they always, somehow, found a way to make it work. 

 

Everytime, Sora would like to say, “with the power of friendship!” and then everyone would laugh and ruffle his hair for being so wonderfully cheerful. But they all knew deep down inside, even despite the cheesiness, their friendship really was something to revel at, not just when concerned with the spatial organization of car trunks. 

Sora was in the middle of singing Queen when he heard a knock on the door and glanced over to see Riku and Kairi already beginning to laugh at Sora’s antics. 

 

“You know, one of these days, you’re going to get a noise complaint and I won’t be here to defend you like last time.” Kairi walked over to the speaker to turn down the volume and then to the window to save Sora from any possible not-so-cheerful interactions. Though, they all know that Kairi would take down anyone if they so even looked at Sora wrong. She had been given a black belt for a reason (she never bragged about it, but sometimes, she would give someone  _ that _ look and they knew immediately she meant business). 

 

Roxas nodded his head, “Preach.”

 

“Aw… You guys are no fun.” Sora crossed his arms over his chest and gave the biggest pout he could muster, “I know Riku would dance and sing with me, wouldn’t you Riku?” He turned around to face Riku and made the softest puppy dog eyes that the other couldn’t possibly resist. Sora knew exactly what he was doing, and Riku probably did too, but they both also knew that Riku was absolutely weak to anything Sora did, regardless of the matter.

 

Riku tried his best, he really did, but after a minute of staring at Sora’s bright blue eyes, he huffed and shrugged his shoulder, “As long as it’s not during quiet hours, I don’t really see a problem. Plus, I think we all need to let loose sometimes.” He continued to look at Sora as he smiled softly. 

 

Sora was so smitten it should be illegal. He thinks it might be in some other world, one where having a crush on your childhood friend is considered a crime against the state. If that was the case, Sora knew he’d be locked up the minute he stepped foot and he’d never be released. That’s how smitten he was. 

 

The sound of Roxas fake gagging brought the both of them back to earth as he got up and walked over to the door, “While you two get in trouble with the RA, I’m going to go hang out with Xion. See ya.” Roxas waved as he shut the door and the three of them were left to wonder what they should do now. 

 

“I’m feeling a Walmart trip, how about y’all?” Kairi had already grabbed her things and was headed towards the door as the other two shrugged and followed her out into the hallway. Once they were outside, Sora could feel the hot, humid air hit him instantly without mercy. The sun was still high in the sky and as hot as ever, even though the summer was coming close to an end; in the south, the sun  _ always _ had to make everyone feel like they’re going to die of a heat stroke Sora reminded himself. Amidst the barely bearable heat, Sora looked over to see Riku humming a song softly to himself while he scrolled through his phone. The corner of his mouth was quirked up and Sora swears then and there that he could look at Riku for millennia and never get tired of doing it.

 

He firmly believes that whatever god out there put Riku on this mortal world in order to make Sora feel hurt. Not a bad kind of hurt though, it was one he felt in his heart... or maybe it was around his heart. It was hard to really explain, but all he knows is that anytime he sees Riku, Sora’s heart feels like it’s going to burst at the seams while also being held by a vice grip simultaneously. It hurt, but not in a bad way.

 

Sora didn’t realize he had been staring until he ran smack dab into a light pole.

 

He reeled back and heard both Riku and Kairi gasp before rushing over.

 

“Oh my god, Sora, are you okay?” Kairi held Sora’s cheeks in her hands while she leaned his head down to look at his now red and swollen forehead. “Jesus you’ve always been such an airhead, but I can’t believe you just ran into a whole damn pole.” It sounded like Kairi was chastising him, but Sora knew she was just worried and protective over him. Riku leaned over as well with a worried look on his face; Sora didn’t notice until now, but he was gripping Riku’s hand gently. 

 

When Kairi was done inspecting the knot on his forehead, she angled down to give it a kiss, similarly to how a parent kisses their child’s scraped knees to take all the pain away. Kairi did that a lot. 

 

Sora hadn’t said a word during the entire exchange, but now he smiled wide and released Riku’s hand, “I’m fine! Y’all should know I got a thick skull.” He laughed and knocked the side of his head with his knuckles. Both Riku and Kairi shook their heads with a look of endearment before turning to continue walking towards the parking deck. 

 

“Yeah, we know. Good thing there’s nothin’ in that skull of yours to actually get hurt.” Riku looked back and let out a short chuckle. 

 

“Hey! I’ll have you know, Mr. Astronomer,” he ran forwards a bit to walk beside Riku, “that I do very well in my education courses! In fact, I got an A+ on my last educational psychology paper!” Sora puffed out his chest and smirked. 

 

Riku ruffled his hair lightly, “I’m just messing with you. I know how hard you work in your classes.”

 

He wasn’t expecting such a genuine, heartfelt reply. Sora’s mouth made a little ‘o’ shape and then muttered a quiet, “thanks.” It really was unfair he thought to himself, who in their right mind let Riku be so… like that. Sora couldn’t even begin to explain what Riku was like, with his long and soft hair, and his small, but always real smiles. Not to mention the way his laugh created melodies in his ears, like Riku could create symphonies directly from his lips. Sora’s face warmed up. 

 

Before long, though, Sora’s ramblings were cut short as they had reached the parking deck and began to head over towards Riku’s car. 

 

Riku owned a very worn, red Corolla that Sora secretly loved to ride in anytime he got the chance, so when they got closer, he ran to the passenger side while yelling “Shotgun!” as if he never sat in the front seat before (he always sat in the front seat). Kairi just rolled her eyes and climbed into the backseat. 

 

The trip to Walmart was comfortably silent. The three never really had to talk when together, they were content with just be in one another’s company. Sora slid the sunroof back and rolled down the windows, laying his head on the sill while the wind weaved its fingers through his hair; he closed his eyes and felt the sun caressing his face, welcoming the warmth it brought unlike earlier. The combination of the cool breeze and warms rays was nice Sora thought. He took back what he said about the south earlier, the sun wasn’t always  _ so _ bad. 

 

Sora didn’t notice, but everytime they stopped at a red light, Riku would glance over at Sora, a small grin etched on his face. Sora didn’t notice, no, but Kairi sure did. She made sure to keep those moments stored in her mental files for later (for teasing purposes, of course). 

 

Once they arrived, Sora was up and jumping out of the car, almost as if he wasn’t just about to fall asleep on the 15 minute drive there. He had a bounce in his step as they all walked into the store and on the way in, Sora grabbed a shopping cart for the three of them. He was positive they wouldn’t need an entire cart, but really, what’s the point if he can’t ride the thing throughout the store like he did as a child. 

 

As if sensing his thoughts, Riku grabbed the cart from Sora and started pushing it away from him. 

 

Together, the three of them walked around the store and had gathered a night’s worth of goods. Their haul consisted of lofthouse cookies (Kairi was adamant about them), charcoal face masks, and a container of fresh watermelon, all of which would most likely be completely gone before the day ended.

 

They were walking past the clothing section when a royal blue shirt caught Sora’s eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks, made a 90 degree turn, and walked straight towards the clearance rack holding the prize. Riku and Kairi turned around moments later only to find that Sora was holding up what appeared to be an XXL t-shirt with a graciously smiling Sonic the Hedgehog pictured on the front. It had looked to be an older drawing of the character as he had short legs and a very round head, but it was Sonic nonetheless. 

 

Sora’s eyes twinkled. He turned to face the both of them to show off his newly found prized possession and his face seemed to yell, “Isn’t it beautiful?”

 

“If only your crocs were red.”

 

At Kairi’s comment, Sora looked down at his bright yellow crocs and wiggled his toes a bit. He guessed it would be pretty entertaining if they actually were red, but he liked how loud the yellow was at all times of day. Plus, the jibbitz he’s been gifted from his friends fit comfortingly as they were now; how was the clam with the pearl from Xion or the purple flower from Kairi supposed to look against harsh red colored crocs. He couldn’t imagine it, but maybe he was just overly sentimental about small things like that.

 

Riku started laughing, “It looks a little too big for you. You’re like… the size of a peanut.” 

 

“Sorry, not everyone is a big ‘ol meathead like you Riku,” Kairi snorted, “Besides, I like my shirts baggy and I can just share it with you!” 

 

He paused to consider, but then shook his head, “I’m more of a Knuckles kinda guy.”

 

While Kairi cackled at how uncanny the similarities between the two were, Sora shrugged and tossed the shirt into the cart basket, strutting towards the front of the store, very content with himself and his new shirt. They all knew Riku would wear the shirt at some point anyways. 

  
  
  
  


The three were lounging on the futon, pillows and blankets lying everywhere in between them and otherwise; the sink was a complete mess from the charcoal, but Sora had insisted on their use. Kairi was the one who helped the both of them apply the mask despite the fact she’s never used them before. Her steady and gentle hands made quick work and afterwards, she stepped back to appreciate her gracious effort. Sora and Riku glanced at each other for no more than a second before they both grabbed Kairi’s hands and sat her down on the stool.

 

After doing Kairi’s face, they quickly decided that they’ll clean the mess later, instead flopping onto the futon to watch one of Sora’s favorite childhood movies: Aquamarine. He knows it’s a pretty standard cliche when it comes to romances, and it’s not even that  _ good _ , but there was something about the portrayal of love between friends that made his heart feel… happy. Mermaids were always good, too.

 

For most of the movie, the three of them exchanged comments here and there about the cheesy premise and it’s predictability, but there was one scene that caught their attention, especially Sora’s. 

 

_ Hailey was desperate in her words, begging Aquamarine to understand how fickle emotions can be in this cruel world, “And love doesn’t always work! But when you find love, I guess it’s really beautiful...  because there’s a reason why everyone wants it so much.”  _

 

_ Aquamarine had tears streaming down her face, but there was this small, precious hope lying within in her eyes, “And what’s that?”  _

 

_ “It’s the closest thing we have to magic.” _

 

Sora understood. The way his heart skipped sporadically to an unheard song and his stomach leaped like it was housing a family of frogs. He peeked over at Riku who was still attentively watching the movie and he felt like his lungs were going to collapse. The only source of light in the room was coming from the TV, and it lit up Riku’s face like  _ he  _ was the one aglow. The light in the darkness. 

 

Sora really wanted to do something about the way he felt as if he could run a 10 mile race without a sweat, the way his body suddenly needed to release an unknown amount of pent up energy, but to do that he’d have to leave the warmth that had been building up between the three of them and he’s not really in the mood to do that. Instead, Sora admires Riku’s face for a second longer, just a second he swears, before turning back to watch the rest of the movie. Kairi comments on how she wishes her nails could change colors like Aquamarine’s. 

 

Love really is like magic, Sora thought, in some messed up sort of way.

  
  
  
  
  


When Roxas gets back, Riku, Kairi and Sora are all cuddled up together in various positions on the laid out futon. At first, he thought they had all fallen asleep, but when he looked closer he realized it was just Sora. His soft snores could be heard from where Roxas stood near the door and it made him want to laugh, but he just snapped a picture quietly to show, and make fun of, him later.

 

Riku was laying on his back between the wall and Kairi, one arm resting behind her head while the other held his phone on his chest as he scrolled through it casually. Kairi was slowly eating what Roxas assumed to be the last cookie from the container sitting on the table, her clothed feet tangling with Riku’s. And Sora, the sweet thing he is, was curled up in the middle of their legs with his head resting on Riku’s thigh. Roxas has always been inclined to think that in some past life, Sora was a chocolate lab with his happy-go-lucky attitude and bouncy nature. 

 

“Are y’all going to stay the night? I’m not going to stop you, but it looks kinda cramped on there,” Roxas shuffled over to his side of the room, kicking off his shoes in the process. 

 

Kairi began to sit up as Riku stretched out both his arms and nodded his head, “I should probably head out. My dorm’s a solid 15 minute walk.” 

 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Kairi was yawning despite the offer.

 

“Nah that’s okay. I don’t want you to walk back alone. I’ll just text y’all when I get there.” Before Riku could go anywhere, though, he had to wake up Sora. 

 

He looked down at his legs to see Sora curled up like a ball, his hands resting under his head to substitute as a cushion. Riku almost resorted to throwing everything out the window and lying back down, if only it allowed Sora to stay soundly asleep, but he knew the other would feel guilty for keeping him here. Instead, he gets Kairi’s attention and the both of them gently coaxed Sora into waking up. 

 

Riku brushed his fingers through Sora’s tousled hair while Kairi decided to poke and prod at his cheeks, cooing at him as if he were a baby. At the seventh poke, Sora opened his eyes sleepily and looked up to see his two friends with smiles on their faces, only to be hit with a pillow thrown from across the room. 

 

The small space was silent for a few chilling moments before Roxas burst out laughing, “Oh my god, you should’ve seen your face!” He was holding his stomach now.

 

Sora was so tired he simply smashed his face into the pillow and let out a particularly long groan. At this point, he was so used to their sibling antics that he had already long ago accepted his fate of forever having objects being thrown at him, pillows or otherwise. 

 

After a bit of banter, Riku and Kairi head towards the door to take their leave. Sora drags his feet after them and holds open the door, “Make sure to text us when you get back.” The end of his sentence was slightly muffled due to his hand covering a yawn. 

 

“Yeah don’t worry. Get some rest you peanut.” Riku ruffled Sora’s hair before beginning to walk down the hall.

 

Kairi cupped her hands and stage whispered while she walked beside Riku, “I’ll make sure he does have no fear.” 

 

Sora let out a soft chuckle before waving a last time and shutting the door silently. He let out a sigh, not one of any ill emotion, but rather, it seemed the time (it was roughly 12:45 a.m.) was finally catching up on his body. He wasn’t a night owl like Roxas or Xion, so as quickly as his tired body let him, he brushed his teeth and climbed into bed, ready for at some well deserved rest. 

 

When he went to plug in his phone for the night, he saw a few notifications pop up on his screen. He opened the messaging app and smiled to himself over Riku and Kairi’s conversation. 

 

**12:51 a.m.**

 

**kairi** : did the boogeyman get you yet lover boy 

 

**riku** : no sadly

 

**12:52 a.m.**

 

**kairi** : i can change that for you! how does that sound :)

 

**12:53 a.m.**

 

**riku:** on second thought i think i’m good, but thanks for the offer

**riku:** please don’t send that smile ever again

 

**12:55 a.m.**

 

**kairi:** :)

**kairi:** anyways are you almost back? 

 

**12:56 a.m.**

 

**riku:** yeah i’m across the street now

 

**12:58 a.m.**

 

**riku** : you know it’s not so bad this late at night with no one out 

**kairi:** you would say that emo

**riku:** hey

**kairi:** :*

 

**1:01 a.m.**

 

**riku:** i’m back now

**riku:** goodnight kairi

**riku:** goodnight sora

 

**1:02 a.m.**

 

**kairi:** <3

**sora:** goodnight!!!!! <333333

 

Sora could feel his cheeks warm up. It wasn’t anything special, they always said some form of goodnight to one another, but this time he felt different. Maybe it was the silent music and frogs again. 

 

Whatever it was, he decided to let it go and close his eyes, allowing sleep to take over and drape over him like a blanket. That night he dreamt of ocean waves against a dark shore and the light of a moon illuminating the sand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a playlist for ths fic too! it doesnt have a lot on it right now, but feel free to give it a listen of you'd like ([here you go](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3cpxiNmOlAQfNxenUxC4OT))
> 
> also for the record, kairi likes blaze


	2. Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Swim - Fickle Friends](https://open.spotify.com/track/3bhhM8sG53lsPYRpakieZB)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (learned how to embed links now!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank yall so much for all the sweet and encouraging messages! they made me so happy and i cant put in to words how much they mean to me! its very uplifting to see all the comments and how positive they are so again: thank you! this is a namixi centered chapter so buckle in for some good ol pining and high school memories

_ YOU DIED _

_ Continue?  _

_ Yes. No.  _

 

The dripping red words of what she can only assume is blood flashed on the screen and Xion sighs for the hundredth time that day. She wasn’t particularly fond of zombie games, nor was she really any good at them, but Xion was willing to do anything to see Ada Wong at least once. Even if she looked all pixely from old, outdated graphics. 

 

It was late in the afternoon, around six p.m. or so, and the sun was setting, its rays shining into the cramped dorm room in various warm orange hues. Xion set down her worn Gamecube controller and looked over to see Namine and Roxas resting on the futon together, both of them having been out for the past thirty minutes. The pillows were bunched up under their heads and there was a blanket with a woven seashell print draped over their legs (Namine crocheted and gifted it to Xion for her 16th birthday). Namine had both her arms curled in towards her chest, strikingly similar to how an infant would in their early months of life, and Roxas was laying behind her, mouth barely open and lightly snoring. 

 

Xion could feel herself smile before even beginning to think about the action and that made her smile a little bit more. Looking at Namine and Roxas brought back thoughts of high school that flooded the forefront of her mind, slowly becoming a pond of memories she never wishes to forget. Xion thinks about the time she first got her license and the three of them borrowed (stole) Lea’s car to go to the abandoned drive-in theater near Roxas’ house. They collectively decided to watch  _ High School Musical 2  _ because it was obviously the best one, Xion would argue that fact time and time again. 

 

It was late at night and the lot was deserted sans the three mildly rowdy teenagers, so they spent the entirety of the movie quoting lines and singing (rather horribly) along to all the songs. Xion believes it to be the best night of her entire high school career, just being able to do the things she likes with the people she likes; Xion wouldn’t trade that moment for anything, and she knows Roxas and Namine felt the same.

 

They were just beginning to play the third movie in the trilogy, when headlights from another car suddenly barraged their home made projector and Xion’s first thought was that the police were there to arrest them for trespassing, even though the county has never cared about that kinda stuff almost ever (she would know, with all the barely legal stuff the three of them like to get themselves into. Like setting off fireworks in Namine’s neighborhood. Or jumping off a bridge into the lake near her old house). 

 

The three of them slowly turned around in the trunk of Lea’s pickup, the voice of Sharpay singing  _ Fabulous _ playing in the background, when a beat up minivan pulls up next to them. A man, they instantly recognize as Lea due to his unruly mane, slowly rolls down the window with a stern look, almost as if he were their parent chastising them for being such troublemakers, but it quickly morphed into a face of barely contained laughter. Isa was in the passenger seat, arms crossed over his chest, but they could all see the corners of his mouth raised up with amusement. After staring at each other, the lot of them burst out into a fit of laughter over the situation. 

 

Lea wiped a stray tear off his cheek, “God, if I was a more responsible person, y’all would be in such deep shit right now,” he paused to take an overexaggerated breath, “but since I’m not and I love Sharpay, I hope y’all got room for two more.” 

 

Roxas patted the empty area in front of him, “As long as you’re okay with some poorly sung renditions of your favorite songs, then jump right in.”

 

They ended up all piling into the back of Lea’s pickup with blankets and popcorn lying in every empty space imaginable. At one point in the movie, Roxas and Lea both stood up to sing along to  _ The Boys Are Back _ together and Xion will never forget the image of her two best friends screaming towards the sky in the dead of night. The way they tried to reenact all the scenes by jumping out the truck bed and running around the empty lot with blankets around their necks like capes. She’ll never forget the way Namine would giggle into her hand and the way Xion’s heart would clench for some reason unknown to herself.

 

It was the first time her heart’s ever felt like that, and it never stopped happening afterwards. 

 

Xion closed her eyes and waded through the ever growing lake of memories that were rippling inside her mind. 

 

This time, it was a night Namine had invited Xion over, an “end-of-year sleepover,” she told her with that sweet smile gracing her face. Xion could feel butterflies dancing in her stomach and electricity crawling up her arms, but she was content. She liked spending time with Namine, even if all they did was lay on her bed and listen to music for 3 hours straight; just lie close to one another and talk about the future. 

 

And that night they talked a lot, about what they wanted to do in college (Xion knew she wanted to be a marine biologist, she missed being near the sea; Namine was set on doing some form of art, although she wasn’t sure just what yet) and afterwards, about dreams and their possible underlying meanings. About simple things too, like their favorite color and what magic power they would have if given the chance. 

 

It was easy to talk to Namine. It was comfortable. Sometimes Xion was scared everything would burst out in a sea of fluttering wings and she wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop it, but then she remembered what _ everything _ actually was; Xion couldn’t tell if that made her more scared or not.

 

They ended up losing track of time and before either of them knew it, the small analog clock on Namine’s dresser read a solid, blaring 2:14 a.m. 

 

Namine let out a huff, “We should probably go to bed, although I don’t really want to.”

 

“Me neither… how about you tell me a story?” Xion wouldn’t admit it, not to her face at least, but she loved listening to Namine’s voice. 

 

“Like a bedtime story?” She reached over and pinched Xion’s cheek, “Do you want me to tuck you in too? Kiss your forehead goodnight?”

 

Xion’s cheeks blossomed with a red hue, but she knew Namine was just messing around, “Pfft… whatever. Just tell me a story Nams.” 

 

Namine nodded her head with a chuckle and laid down, pulling the covers up to her chin as she waited for Xion to get comfortable. “There once was a girl. She lived in a bland, white castle with bland, white walls and bland, white floors. She hated being there, but she had to in order to fulfill her purpose. It wrenched her heart and filled it with guilt and sadness anytime she thought about it so instead, she drew. She drew pictures of the ocean, or what she imagined it to look like, and she drew people that she’s never met, but oh, so wished she did. All the girl wanted was a friend. Someone who would spend time with her and actually care about her feelings.”

 

Xion had turned onto her side and was staring at Namine while she talked; her hair was fanned over the pillows and her hands rested over her stomach. It reminded Xion of someone lying in a casket at a funeral, but she thought that was a bit too morbid for her current mood, so she swatted those thoughts away and continued to listen to Namine’s story. 

 

“One day, the girl met someone she hadn’t seen before, someone completely opposite from everything she’s ever known during her time in the castle. We’ll call this other person… ‘Ocean.’ Ocean had black hair and black clothes and the girl knew instantly she would like Ocean very much. The few times they got to talk made the girl very happy and she awaited everytime they would meet. One day, Ocean told the girl she had to leave for a long time to fulfill her own purpose. Maybe forever. The girl was sad, but she bid Ocean farewell with a smile on her face to make sure she would be happy,” Namine let out a deep breath, “the end.” 

 

“That was… sad.” 

 

Namine turned on her side to face Xion, “Sometimes stories are sad.”

 

“I guess,” Xion didn’t really know how to respond, but she wanted to keep talking to Namine, “do they at least get to see each other again?” Some part of her hoped they did, even if it was just some story Namine seemingly made up.

 

“I don’t know. Do you want them to?” 

 

“Yeah. Of course.” 

 

Namine gave a small smile, “Okay, they’ll see each other again. I promise.” Without another word, she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes.

 

Xion just stared as Namine’s breaths evened out and she eventually fell asleep. The story had somehow felt familiar, like she’s experienced the same things as Ocean and the girl, like she was apart of that timeline where large white castles existed and friends had to pretend to be happy when they left each other.

 

The moonlight made its presence by laying itself gently on the shared blankets. Xion closed her eyes and whispered, “I’ll always care about you Namine… no matter what happens. Even if we go to different universities and your halfway across the world or I have to live on a small boat floating in the middle of the ocean, I’ll always come back. Promise.”

 

After the silence seemed to stretch for an endless amount of time, Xion let images of a clear open sea and warm sand with shells of all shapes and sizes fill her mind to the brim. 

 

Namine lets out a soft, “thank you” before she really falls asleep and dreams of nothing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A sliver of the newly born sun was shining through the blinds and onto Xion’s face, slowly waking her up just as the birds began to sing their morning melodies. She rolled over to hide away from the oppressive light only to find her face mere inches away from Namine’s and Xion holds her breath like her life depends on it. She distantly wishes she had taken swimming lessons as a child so maybe she’d actually be able to hold her breath for a long time. 

 

Once she could feel the color gradually draining from her face, Xion felt it would be safe to breathe again. Her heart was rapidly beating, mostly from the lack of oxygen, but she could tell it was also from the proximity of being so close to Namine. In a bed, together.

 

God, this was pretty pathetic, Xion thought. They had been sleeping over at each others houses since they were 14, yet only recently just the thought seemed to make her hands unbearably clammy and her ribs close around the lungs resting inside them. Her stomach held a million fluttering butterflies. She knew why, of course she knew why, but that doesn’t mean Namine needed to know, too. 

 

Amidst her inner ramblings, Namine had moved in her sleep so that she was on her side and one of her hands were resting right in front of Xion’s. There were two voices inside of her head, one telling her to just turn back over and stare out the window until Namine woke, and the other, Xion should’ve taped it shut years ago, told her it was okay. Just a brush of her fingertips wouldn’t harm anyone. If Namine woke up, she could just pretend to be sleeping, simple as that.

 

Xion was scared. Terrified might be an even better word. She couldn’t tell if it was because of the act of grabbing Namine’s hand or the feelings she had for the other, but regardless, beads of sweat were beginning to form on the palm of her hand and she could feel the wings of a butterfly escaping its cocoon.

 

Carefully, as if she were trying to approach a deer in the woods, Xion inched her hand towards Namine’s. Just a touch.

 

It wasn’t just a touch. Not by a longshot. But Xion thought if Namine wouldn’t want to talk to her for the rest of eternity afterwards because of this, might as well go all the way. She was gently grasping Namine’s hand, her own sticky one perpetually stuck to Namine’s soft dry one; she liked the way her hand complimented Namine’s. For a brief moment, Xion imagined the both of them standing on a beach, overlooking the sea where the ocean’s horizon met the sky in a thin, even line. 

 

The dark abyss of water seemed to perfectly fit alongside the endless sky full of glimmering stars. They were pure opposites, but maybe that’s why they were perfect for each other.

 

Xion finally looked up to Namine’s face and held her breath, involuntarily this time. The sun had risen fully into the sky now, its rays shining completely through the window unlike before, and they lied across Namine’s cheeks like paint strokes on a canvas. It almost looked like they were meant to be there, like Namine was a real life painting, but somehow, definitely better than the ones displayed in a museum. 

 

She felt like crying. 

 

_ I told you last night you gave me butterflies _

_ You surprise me with new cocoons everytime they start to fly _

 

_ I instantly felt like an idiot _

_ Embarrassed of the person controlling my mouth _

 

Namine was so beautiful and kind and Xion felt like she didn’t deserve to be here with her. The butterflies had migrated to her lungs and it was hard to breathe, but it was hard to let go, too. This may be the only time Xion would ever get to do something like this, to hold Namine’s hand without worrying about her reaction, whatever that may be.

 

Xion didn’t want to think about it. 

 

Instead she closed her eyes and dreamed about the two of them living in an ocean-side cottage together. Just them and the gentle waves lapping at the shore; they’d collect sea glass and shells and display them on their window sill, all the while holding hands and exchanging kisses on the forehead or cheek. Xion’s dream self was smiling from ear to ear and she felt like nothing else in life mattered other than this. 

 

Xion didn’t realize she had fallen back asleep until something squeezed her hand and all she could think about was how she was going to move to Kansas where the only thing she’d have to worry about is locust swarms and whether her crop yields were plentiful that year. Just her and pure unbothered nature. No confusing emotions, and certainly no feelings for her best friend.

 

There was a soft yawn from beside Xion and she cracked open an eye to see Namine looking over at her with sleep crusted eyes and small grin on her lips. 

 

“Good morning, Xion,” her voice was barely above a whisper, full of honey and clouds.

 

“U-uh, good morning… Namine,” Xion cursed herself for being so blatantly obvious and quickly released Namine’s hand, “Sorry about that. Must’ve happened in my sleep for, uh some reason…” She ended the sentence with a short, nervous laugh.

 

Namine’s mouth dropped for a moment before smiling again (it wasn’t as soft anymore Xion noticed), a small crease appearing between her brows, “You didn’t have to let go.” 

 

All Xion could do was look away and nod her head. There was no way she’d be able to handle holding Namine’s hand again, especially when they were both awake. But knowing she wasn’t going to kick Xion to the curb for the act was reassuring. Comforting. Maybe she’d be able to do it after she’s learned to shove all those feelings in the dark recesses of her mind and it didn’t feel like butterflies were going to erupt from her mouth.

 

A minute of silence passed before Namine whispered again, “Do you want breakfast? I know how to make french toast.” 

 

The corners of Xion’s lips quirked up, “Only if you let me make omelettes for the both of us.” 

 

Namine was already out of bed and through the door before Xion could even begin to think of doing such a mundane thing along with Namine together. Her legs were on autopilot as she walked to the kitchen and Xion immediately felt a vague sense of deja vu seeing the sun’s rays rest upon Namine’s face. It was like her being, her whole essence called for the sun to be present and shining wherever she graced herself. Xion’s chest hurt again.

 

“There’s tomatoes and spinach in the garden if you want to grab some for the omelettes. I nabbed some eggs from the coop a couple days ago, so don’t worry about that.” Namine was pulling her hair up into a ponytail and Xion was too afraid to face the result now, so she turned on her heel and rushed out the back door.

 

Once outside, Xion took a deep breath and rested her hand over her heart like the main character of some teen romance movie. It made her chuckle, the way that those movies were always something she dreamed of experiencing, but never really could in the same way. Xion grabbed the vegetables and looked out towards the sky for moment. The world stilled and Xion vaguely remembers how the weather forecast called for rain that day, although it looked as if the sun was prepared to shine its light for the next week to come. 

 

Xion decided not to think much of it and continued back into Namine’s house. One step into the kitchen and her senses were bombarded with the sweet smell of cinnamon and sugar; a part of her was convinced it was just Namine though, and not what she was baking. 

 

“Mm, that smells really good Nams,” she ideled up next to Namine, “just you wait until I make those omelettes, though.” Xion was feeling a little more like herself. If she can just shove all those thoughts into the back of her mind, she was fine. 

 

The two spend a good part of the morning messing around than actually cooking. Namine ends up getting a spoonful of cinnamon on her cheeks and Xion swears it must’ve been her imagination that  _ she _ was the one to do it because she was on the other side of the kitchen island. In retaliation, Namine tosses a few spinach leaves at Xion, only for them to fall flat inches in front of her feet. They both laugh until their stomachs hurt and cooking takes much (much) longer than it should have, but they were both happy. And really, that’s all the mattered Xion. 

 

Xion thinks back to her dreamed up fantasy and thinks that maybe real life wasn’t so bad, as long as she could be with Namine. Even if it wasn’t exactly the same. 

 

Upon emerging from the lake of memories, Xion opens her eyes and sees her dorm just as it was before. She looks towards the futon to see Namine and Roxas still resting, although now the blanket was on the floor and Roxas somehow managed to procure a pillow between his legs. The sun that has previously been shining through the windows was now on its way to bed and the only light present was coming from the small TV sitting on the dresser. 

 

Namine always seemed to pull any form of light towards her, having its beams rest on her face like it was meant to be that way. Maybe it was, maybe Namine had some ethereal power where light, especially the sun, gravitated towards her. Xion looks at her face and wishes she could just admit everything she’s ever thought about Namine without any repercussions. The thoughts about how her hair looked like a golden waterfall or how her hands were always so soft when they brushed against Xion’s. The thought about how she just wanted to kiss Namine and everything would begin to feel right in the world. 

She thinks back to that one night in highschool where she held Namine’s hand while she slept and it gave Xion a sour taste on her tongue; she knew it was a stupid idea, but she quickly shoved all sense of proper judgement into the back of her mind and decided that now was a better time as any. 

 

Xion leaned over as slow as her racing heart would let her and she pecked the tip of Namine’s nose lightly. It made her think of a hummingbird taking nectar out of a flower and the thought brought a smile to Xion’s face despite the nervous energy flowing through every fiber of her being. Namine really was a flower, one that bloomed beautiful shades of yellow and always seemed to stand out in meadows of overgrown grass.

 

A daffodil.

 

Xion quickly looked away as heat rose to her face. Of course she would think of a daffodil of all things, the flower that symbolizes true love and adoration. She curses her middle school obsession with learning various flowers and their meanings (the book can still be found in her old room, in a crevice between her bed and dresser).  Xion vaguely remembers a line about how daffodils are typically given to silently say “you’re the only one” or “the sun is always shining when I’m with you.” She tries not to think about how they also symbolize unrequited love. 

 

_ I want my hands in your hair _

_ Pulling your face closer _

_ And closer _

_ And closer _

_ And closer _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [heres the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3cpxiNmOlAQfNxenUxC4OT)
> 
>  
> 
> if want to know anything about xion in this au then listen to lemuria's 'get better' album (especially pants). idk how to explain it but that entire album just makes me think of her ([the album](https://open.spotify.com/album/4VEy7JCOWgvV2g2Sv3Joqc))
> 
> also, gregory and the hawk are good if you're in a namixi mood. it just works


	3. Starjumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Starjumper - Bad Suns](https://open.spotify.com/track/0jAlxwXcjKNaFKoOiBCdiW)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Darling - Real Estate](https://open.spotify.com/track/36PQh1G6h7n9VWB799fXpI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a long wait from last chapter! i didnt have a lot of motivation to write and i got sidetracked by other things but i hope you guys like it regardless! theres a bit of changing pov in this ch hope that doesnt bother anyone i just wanted to write in all of their perspectives bc its fun

**1:13 a.m.**

 

**kairi:** hey 

**kairi:** r u awake

 

**1:15 a.m.**

 

**riku:** yeah 

**riku:** is something wrong?

 

**1:16 a.m.**

 

**kairi:** no im just bored and want cranberry sauce 

 

**riku:** you want me to go to the store with you?

 

**1:17 a.m.**

 

**kairi:** i want to make it 

**kairi:** come over 

**kairi:** and make it with me 

 

**1:19 a.m.**

 

**riku:** coming

 

**kairi:** <3

**kairi:** dont let the monsters get ya 

 

Kairi grabbed her things and trudged down the staircase to the dorm lobby. “God, I wish there was an elevator in this hell of a residence,” she grumbled to herself, thankful for the fact that she only lived on the fourth floor. Once she reached the bottom level with the communal kitchen, Kairi laid all the supplies and put in headphones to pass the time.

 

The music flowed from one ear to the other in a perfect balance, her mind drifting into a world that may as well only exist as a dream. A place where finches nest on porches, waiting for the warmth of the sun to return and Kairi patiently (impatiently) waits for her to return. She could almost feel the gentle touch of the sun on her cheeks and shoulders, lulling her into a state of mind that felt familiar despite never having those experiences in such a way. 

 

A part of her desperately wanted to feel those things. Not just in a dream world created in the crevices of her mind, but in real life where she could really, truly feel the sun and its unwavering heat alongside the chirping finches. Where she could rest a hand atop hers and know that everything was good. Maybe not perfect, but good.

 

It wasn’t long before Riku walked into the lobby, the sound of the door to the building opening and waking Kairi from her yearning of what could be in some other lifetime. She noticed that his eyes were tired, but she could also see the warmth resting behind them and that made Kairi smile, even despite the time edging towards two in the morning. The music running through her head was slowly drained out and quieted as she waved Riku over. 

 

“Cranberry sauce, huh?” Riku placed his book bag on the counter and leaned his hip against it, a small smirk settling on his face. 

 

Kairi shrugged, “I’d love to give you a snarky reply, but I need your help, so get your butt over here,” she unlocked her phone and opened an app to play music softly as they worked. Almost like clock work, Kairi slid over a container of cranberries and a knife to Riku while she began to zest the oranges. The recipe was practically burned onto her retinas at this point in her life, having made this sauce for almost every special occasion back at home. 

 

While she worked, Kairi hummed and swayed her hips, occasionally bumping into Riku. They would both look at each other for a moment and then chuckle, their laughter echoing in the near empty lobby. Sometimes, Kairi would snort and that alone would send them into a whole other fit of laughter and she almost felt bad for the lone desk receptionist, except they were having a very good time right now and the cranberries were beginning to smell like heaven. 

 

The easiest part of making the sauce was simply tossing all the ingredients into a pot and stirring it for however long Kairi was feeling that particular night, so as she stood by the stove, Riku pulled out his laptop and began typing away at whatever paper he may be working on at that time. A little voice in Kairi’s brain told her she should also be working on an assignment, but that thought quickly vanished as she danced around the small kitchen, thinking only about her cherished cranberry sauce. 

 

“When’s your first class tomorrow?”

 

Riku glanced up at her briefly before going back to his computer screen, “Nine, but I don’t have anything else until one, so it’s fine.” 

 

She hummed, “Sorry for keeping you up.” 

 

“You know I don’t mind,” he looked at her fully now, “you’d do the same for me. Plus, now I get to bother you about Olette and there’s nothing you can do to stop me,” he stuck his tongue out at her.

 

Kairi audibly groaned and raised her fists in a silent plea, “Oh, Lord if you are out there, please give me the strength I need to not pummel this sweet boy. Thank you, Amen.” Riku could only respond with loud, resounding cackles as he made an attempt to run away from Kairi’s hands in the tragically small kitchen. 

 

The moment reminded her of younger days when she had just met the two raucous boys and playing around on the beach was their favorite pastime. When all they would do is sit on the warm sand and think about a life on another island, on another world, and how they were going to sail there themselves one of those days. 

 

In the end, they never finished building a boat, and eventually ended up moving to a suburban town with lots of houses and even more people. It was almost like another world, just not in the way their little six year old selves imagined.

 

Kairi eventually catches Riku and tries to wrestle him into a headlock, but his height got the best of her, so instead she settles for lightly punching him in the shoulder. The both of them lean against the counter, letting the last of their soft laughs seep out and push them into carrying on what they were doing earlier. As Kairi continues to stir, she swears she can still feel the bubbles of contained laughter bouncing around in the air, almost taunting her. 

 

Just as she was about to let loose another peel of giggles, Riku spoke quietly, “But really, what about you and Olette?” 

 

It took every part of Kairi’s willpower not to crumple to the floor and cry for an eternity about how she just wanted to hold Olette’s hand. And to caress her cheek and kiss her nose. And to wake up next to her as the finches begin to chirp outside when the sun rises into the sky. Instead of embarrassing herself though, Kairi opted to turning off the stove and spinning around to face Riku, a sad smile on her face. 

 

“What about us? You should know better than anyone how hard it is to just… completely bare yourself to someone else with no restraints and barriers,” she turned back around and busied herself with emptying the pot in front of her, “as much as I’d love to be with her, it doesn’t really work like that.” 

 

Riku didn’t say anything. He didn’t type away at his laptop or tap his pencil against the counter and Kairi worried she had been a bit too harsh. 

 

“What about you and Sora?” Her voice was softer now, more gentle. 

 

Again, she was met with silence. All Kairi could hear was the whirring of the fan and the soft hum of the old lights hanging above the sink. Just as she was about to turn around and apologize for asking the question, Riku began to speak in a faint tone, almost as if he didn’t want anyone to hear, not even himself. 

 

“Do you ever feel like you’re trapped? Like no matter what you do or what you say… nothing will amount to how you really feel and somehow that’s worse than every mistake you’ve made in your life,” Riku was looking at the floor, his bangs a curtain that Kairi couldn’t see behind. 

 

But she understood. She knew exactly what that felt like, to be trapped with her arms wrapped around her chest and holding her heart close, but never letting it go either. It was an endless cycle of wanting to protect herself and then getting mad when no one tried to form any semblance of a close bond with her. Kairi was rough around the edges, she knew that, and so did Riku and Sora. They were the only people who made her feel unconfined to herself. 

 

Kairi nodded before she realized that Riku probably couldn’t see her, so she stepped towards him, the sound forcing his head up to look at her. He was going to mutter an apology until Kairi practically tackled him into a hug, her face coming to rest on his collarbones and her arms wrapped tightly around his back. Riku laid a hand on her head and stroked her hair slowly, something he knows her dad used to do when they were younger. 

 

There were no words exchanged between them for a while, just the whirring and humming in the background and two hearts that were learning how to love and to be loved. Even if Kairi couldn’t hear the finches song or feel the sun’s warmth now, deep down she knows she will be able to one day. A familiar hand will rest on her shoulder and everything will be good. 

 

“... You want some cranberry sauce?” Kairi still had her face buried in Riku’s chest, but the air had filled up with bubbles again and he let out a soft chuckle. 

 

“Of course, princess, if you would be as ever so kind to allow me to feast upon one of your delicious meals,” Riku had let go of Kairi and was now bowing down. 

 

Kairi snorted, “Oh hush, you deranged prince. I just might keep all this to myself if you don’t stop acting like a fool,” even though she said that, Kairi still got out two plates for the both of them, a smile easily presenting itself on her face. That feeling of being tangled in a sea of her own shackles was beginning to disappear, it’s suffocating presence no longer welcome within either of their hearts. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It was midafternoon and the suns unrelenting heat seemed to feed off the three’s sweaty foreheads and sticky legs. Even with the A.C powered on to max, Sora’s dorm room felt like a sauna and he wished he was smart like Roxas who went to hang out with Lea and Xion in Isa’s apartment. Isa’s comfortably cool apartment. 

 

Sora whined for what was most definitely the hundredth time in the hour and rolled onto his side, facing Riku and Kairi who were lounging on the futon with paper fans in their hands. Riku’s hair was tied up into a messy knot on his head and Sora could only dream of seeing him like that more often. A part of him wanted it to always be this scorchingly hot outside just so he could revel in the way Riku looked at this moment. 

 

He remembers a time when Riku’s hair finally became long enough to mess around with, probably around freshman year of highschool, and both him and Kairi would spend hours after class putting his hair in different types of braids and buns. After a while, Sora got really good at braiding and every now and then when it was just him and Riku hanging out, he’d gently comb his fingers through Riku’s hair and make up new styles as an excuse to keep touching his hair.

 

His most favorite to do though, was a mermaid tail. It always made Riku look like the prince of the sea, his long silver locks draped across his back and his bangs hanging over his eyes. 

In that world, he wouldn’t have to worry about how incredibly hot it was outside  _ and _ he’d get to see Riku do pretty things with his hair; Sora would never complain ever again, he swears it. 

 

After mulling over fish Riku and his unfairly beautiful hair for a solid ten minutes, Sora sat up with a wide grin on his face, “I have,” he paused for dramatic effect, “an idea.”

 

“Oh no,” Riku stopped fanning himself and grabbed Kairi’s knee in what was supposed to be fear, although his face didn’t really give off that notion, More like somebody kicked his dog and ran off with his wallet.

 

“Should we be worried,” if their almost fifteen years of knowing Sora was anything to go by, Riku and Kairi knew he was either going to spout some ridiculous nonsense (that they’d end up doing anyways) or something absolutely brilliant. 

 

Sora huffed, “I was going to say that we should take a roadtrip to the city, you jerks.” 

 

* * *

 

 

The three of them had quickly agreed that going to the city did in fact sound like a pretty good idea, so in the span of thirty minutes, they all gathered their things and crammed into Kairi’s truck. Unsurprisingly enough, the sun was still out and shining as hot as ever, but with the windows down and the music blasting out of the car’s speakers, it didn’t feel so bad. 

 

They had spent a good part of the day just walking around and window shopping in the bustling downtown area, content with simply being together regardless of what they were actually doing. At the end of the day, Sora had suggested they just ride around the city to admire the lights, so that’s what they did, although there was more loud, coarse singing than admiring at first.

 

He was squished in between Sora and Kairi and the song on the radio came on softly, like the gentle, but continuous push of waves on a shore during the dawning hours of a summer day. Riku closed his eyes and felt the breeze brush past his face. He thought about a movie he remembers seeing sometime during high school and suddenly everything felt like it would turn out to be alright. 

 

“Hey, remember that movie we watched a while back,” he paused to think of the title although nothing really came to mind, “the one about a wallflower or something?”

 

Kairi hummed in response, “Yeah, what about it?”

 

“I wanna do that.”

 

Sora pulled his head in after feeling Riku talk and his hair had undoubtedly became a mess. His cheeks were tinted red and just as Riku thought about how he looked a little spaced out, Sora leaned over.

 

“What are you doing Riku?”

 

The song on the radio was beginning to edge towards the chorus and Riku really wished he knew the name of the song. 

 

_ I’m floating away over the car lights _

_ I’m floating away glowing in starlight _

 

Maybe he’d be able to find it later. 

 

Riku turned around in his seat and pulled open the latch that led to the truck bed, a part of him thanking whatever god out there that Kairi had bought a truck with a wide rear windshield. While he was climbing out, Kairi turned the volume knob and drove in the direction of the well known (and somewhat infamous) city tunnel. Sora could only look back in awe. 

 

Feeling the cold, strong wind almost pushed Riku into forgetting the whole act and crawling back inside to sit comfortably with the other two, but he desperately wanted to do this. 

 

Riku wanted to feel it. Not just the wind in his hair or the rumbling of the truck under his feet, but the way his heart would settle in serene bliss and he could breathe without regretting every single thought that crossed his mind. He wanted to feel like he could do anything. 

 

In a moment of blind bravery, Riku stood up and stretched his arms out. His eyes closed almost involuntarily and if it weren’t for the whooping and hollering of Kairi, he would’ve thought he was flying. And maybe that’s what Riku needed in this second of fleeting confidence; to be able to feel unbound by restraints that held him down close to Earth against his own will. 

 

_ Oh, there was dancing in the streets  _

_ Just like how we used to be _

_ Faces smiling up at me _

_ Now I’m free _

 

Riku opened his eyes as they exited the tunnel, all he could see were the stars hanging above the tall, never ending buildings. They scrapped the sky with their dirt stained hands and Riku wishes he could reach as high as them, to touch what has been deemed as untouchable for as long as he could remember. He thinks back to a time when he was only five years old, before he’d even met Sora or Kairi. A time where all that mattered was finding the prettiest shell for his moms every morning and what he was going to eat for lunch with the fishes on Wednesdays. 

 

It was a time where at night, all he could do was stare up at the twinkling stars and dream of a life where jumping across their surface was possible. Riku remembers telling his moms (multiple times, they made sure to remind him as he grew older) that he was going to build a spaceship and fly up to the stars one day. When he met Sora and Kairi, the three of them tried making one together. 

 

_ “One day, we’re going to touch the sky,” Riku was lying down on the sand, his hands clasped in Sora and Kairi’s who lie on either side of him. His eyes reflected the lights that were glittering in the wide expanse of pure darkness and the only thing Riku wanted to do was grasp that light and hold it close to his heart, where it’d never have to be alone ever again.  _

 

_ Sora giggled and gripped Riku’s hand tighter, “And then, one day we’ll sail across the entire ocean!” He rolled onto his side to face the other two, “We’ll do everything together. Just us three.”  _

 

_ They all smiled and thought of a future where they could do anything.  _

 

Riku took in a deep breath and climbed back through the rear windshield, a content feeling resting within his chest. When he (not so) gracefully plopped back into his seat, he realized the song from earlier was no longer playing, and it probably hasn’t been for a while, but the lyrics had stuck, ever present in a apart of him he never really understood until now.  

 

Now, he’s free. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Around the time most people started heading home, the three found themselves sitting next to each other on worn swings in an empty playground. The park was partially perched on a hill that overlooked a part of the city where it was possible to see over all the buildings and see the landscape beyond. There was a mountain range in the far distance, it’s peaks barely visible, but still somehow alluring even if Sora couldn’t pick out all of its features. 

 

The sun had already begun its slumber, but it was still warm outside and Sora could hear the frogs and cicadas warbling around him. He liked the sounds they made, despite how annoying it could be when he was trying to sleep. Sora closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If he focused hard enough, he could pretend that they were all back on the island where the three of them spent all their days being with one another. Where confusing feelings and frogs inside his stomach didn’t exist quite yet.

 

Sora opened his eyes. 

 

Beside him, Riku stares at his face and breathes. There’s no rope squeezing his heart and lungs until they feel like they’re going to burst, just a light that shines brighter than any star. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cranberry sauce thing did in fact happen once (without all the feelings) it was very entertaining and also the sauce was fucking delectable. delicious. especially on a bagel 
> 
> and yes! riku has 2 moms bc as far as im concerned, my canon now. they dont have names or faces or really anything, but theyre there.


End file.
